


𝗙𝗲𝗮𝗿

by CONJUNXED



Series: 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Panic Attacks, Rain, Self-Insert, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED
Summary: Wasp hated this dumb planet. It was dirty and loud and that dumb Bumblebot just had to be there too.While he hides in a small shed, he’s surprised to find that the creatures of this planet are capable of kindness.
Series: 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665394
Kudos: 22





	𝗙𝗲𝗮𝗿

**T** he sound of water hitting the ground was almost deafening to Wasp. As much as he hated it, he greatly preferred it to being alone with his thoughts. He spent too much time alone with his thoughts. 

He could hear the door of the human habsuit opening and he froze, curling further into the corner of the small building, he waited, hearing one of the human’s pets run outside with some squeaky thing. 

“Cujo, come back inside, it’s raining.” The human’s order was answered with a bark. “Don’t give me that attitude, back inside!” Another bark. “Fine, but you’re getting a bath after you come back inside!” 

Then, the door closed and he could only hear the dog running around and throwing its squeaky thing. 

Wasp continued to sit in silence for Primus knows how long, staring blankly, thoughtlessly, at a wall across from him. 

Then, the door was pushed open and the dog ran inside, shaking itself off, dropping its squeaky thing, and laying on the concrete floor of the shed. 

Wasp sat frozen, waiting for the animal to attack him. It was going to. The universe hated Wasp, and it would not allow him to go unnoticed by the dog. 

A sudden bark startled him, and he prepared to defend himself. Instead, the dog wagged it’s tail and picked up its squeaky thing, now easily seen as a ball, and carried it to Wasp. Then, it dropped it in front of him. 

Wasp stared. What did it want? It then barked at him and he picked up the ball, giving it a squeeze. The dog wagged it’s tail even faster and moved even closer. Now, Wasp could really see the features of the dog. It’s face was badly scarred on its right side, the teeth sticking out menacingly. But the way it was acting contradicted its menacing features. 

It moved and then sat next to him, slowly sinking down to the ground and resting its head on him. It’s tail was still wagging as it looked up at him. 

“Someone hurt you?” Was asked, and the dog let out a whine, almost as if it could understand what he was asking. “Wasp was hurt too. He was marked a traitor because of stupid Bumblebot. Bumblebot ruined Wasp’s life.” 

The dog moved closer to him and curled in more, almost as if attempting to comfort him. Wasp ran a servo through its wet fluff. It was very comforting. 

“Cujo, come inside!” The human’s voice startled him. He had not even heard the door open. There was silence before the human let out a sigh, although it seemed to be intentionally loud for dramatic effect. “Cujo are you hiding from me?” 

Wasp’s servo began clutching the dog’s fur as he heard the human walk onto the grass, coming ever closer to the shed.

”Where could my silly boy be hiding?” The voice seemed so sweet, something that Wasp did not trust. Cujo, however, grew excited at the tone of the voice, his tail wagging in excitement and his position changing, as if waiting to pounce as soon as the door was pushed open. 

“Could you be hiding in the shed?”

Wasp began to panic. He just _had_ to get out of the rain. He just _had_ to hide in _this_ shed. 

The door opened and a light was aimed inside, stopping on Wasp and Cujo. Cujo barked in excitement, but suddenly stopped, sensing the change in mood. 

The human was frozen, taking a moment to look wasp up and down. “You’re an Autobot.” 

It was a statement. One Wasp responded to with a small nod. 

The human noticed his tense posture and took a step back, leaving an opening. An escape, just in case Wasp were to come at them. 

“Why are you in my shed?” 

Wasp found it in himself to respond. “Wasp wanted to get out of the rain.” 

The human seemed to understand and nodded, but Wasp could tell that they were still scared. Even from his position on the floor, any organic could tell he was bigger than them. 

“Do you... want to come inside?” 

Wasp could feel panic growing. This was a trap. They were going to lock him in their habsuit and do... well, Wasp did not know, but they were going to do something horrible. He could not stop the panicked word from escaping. “No!” 

The human flinched, taking a step back and Cujo moved towards them, resting his weight against them. The human nodded. “Okay, do you want any towels? You still have water all over you.” 

Wasp stayed silent and curled into himself. The human nodded, and turned to go inside. Cujo looked between the two, and then turned back inside the shed. The human made no attempt to stop him. 

Wasp curled his own body around the dog, surprised with the amount of comfort he felt.

He was surprised when he woke up about an hour later, looking towards the entrance of the shed to find a small pile of towels placed for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cujo is actually based off of my old friend’s dog! He was a Caucasian Mountain dog! They’re huge so he’s perfect cuddle size for Wasp!


End file.
